hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 44
'''The Heavens Arena '''is chapter 44 of the Hunter x Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi Summary While walking the four discuss the game they had in the Butler's residence, and Kurapika demonstrate the last game on which Gotoh showed Gon before leaving, telling him that he raises his wrist higher to fools the players eyes and drops the coin on to his sleeve while having the other coin in the other hand. Killua adding that it is the last time Gotoh will use that kind of trick because he hates that kind of thing. The group keeps talking to each other. Gon is asked on what he is going to and replying that he needs to thank people who help him and wants to find Hisoka to give back his number badge though Gon don't have any idea on where Hisoka is, as Kurapika tells the other on what has happened during his match against Hisoka in the last phase of the Hunter Exam, Kurapika tells that Hisoka whispered something to him regarding about the Phantom Troupe and also about seeong him on September 1st in York Shin City where the biggest auction the world is held. Also Kurapika bids goodbye to his friends for he also has matters to do and will look for some work as a Hunter. Follows by Leorio who will go home and study to become a doctor and the four decided to meet again in September 1st in Yorkshin City As the Kurapika and Leorio parted ways to Killua and Gon the two decides to go for their next destination as Killua reminds Gon about his current status and there is no way he can match Hisoka at his current state. After the two compares their strength to others they also notice that they don't have money in their pockets, Killua tells Gon that he knows a place where they can fight and earn money and that place is the Heavens Arena the 4th largest building in the world. The two arrives at the place and sees a lot of participants falls in line for them to register. Once registered the two went inside the arena and Killua remembers the last time he was here when his dad brought him here and took 2 years to reach the 200th floor, on the middle of their conversation Gon's number is announce and he's on his way to his first match in Heavens Arena. Before Gon fights Killua gives Gon an advice.Gon is fighting towards a huge guy and by the look of things he has no match with his opponent, his opponent take his first move and runs towards him, but Gon then pushes his opponent in one blow and his opponent is sent flying outside the ring and crash to small wall, giving Gon his first win, and Killua's turn come and easily wins his match so the referee gives him permission to go up to the 180th floor but Killua ask to stay in the 50th floor to join Gon. On the other match ups a young boy who is about at the same age or younger than Gon and Killua wins a match. Characters in order of appearance *Kurapika *Leorio *Killua *Gon *Hisoka (in Kurapika's flashback of the Hunter Exam) *Zushi Category:Chapters